


Needy Monster

by decadentbynature



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: It became quickly apparent that it was a bad idea. The moment Sidon started touching him, Link knew he was going to lose control - the slightest brush of their skin was driving him crazy. It had been so long since someone, anyone had touched him.He knew it might be best to wait but by the time he realizes that, it's too late to stop. He can't pull himself away. All he wants is Sidon, nothing else mattered!





	Needy Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cello!   
Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

In hindsight, not one of his best ideas. Who could blame him for rushing, though? After spending six months pining after the gorgeous Zora Prince, finally realizing that those intense longings were mutual, that his beautiful Prince Sidon felt the same for him, it only made sense that they jumped right to the good stuff. Someone more in touch with their emotions and not prone to shoving aside all of those nagging thoughts that said stuff like ‘you’re afraid of losing the ones who are important to you so you’re rushing out of desperation and terror’ might’ve waited just a little while longer before hurling himself into Sidon’s arms, shuddering far harder than he probably should have when those muscular arms wrapped around him. No words exchanged. One look at Sidon’s flushed face – his brilliant golden eyes burning with a blazing want that sent Link’s heart racing – was more than enough to get him wriggling free of his hold, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards where he knew his chambers was. 

He was as hard as a Goron’s back long before they’d even stepped into the room. The instant those intricately carved doors silently swinging shut behind them, Sidon yanked him back into his embrace. A mouth full of pointed teeth that nipped repeatedly at his lips claimed possession of him, kissing him with enough strength to rob the breath straight from his lungs. A haze quickly settled over his mind, chasing away his ability to think straight. Hungrily pushing back into the kiss, his arms wound around Sidon’s broad shoulders, Link found himself being lifted up off the floor and carefully deposited onto what was nothing more than a makeshift couch, created out of a bundle of blankets and pillows (constructed specifically for him so he’d have somewhere to sleep). Strong, warm hands clumsily tugged at his clothes, rendering him naked in no time at all. That sickening gut feel that something was wrong started up the moment Sidon’s hot, smooth hands landed on his bare flesh. 

It was a gut feeling that whispered distantly in the areas of his mind that weren’t overwhelmed by how fucking amazing it felt to be touched by Sidon – horrible, disconcerting whispers that tugged insistently at him, begging him to stop this, that he wasn’t ready. By then, though, he was too far gone to care. Writhing underneath Sidon’s touch, hardly noticing the heavy flow of breathy moans pouring out of his mouth, Link wasn’t satisfied with just being touched. He shakily placed his hands felt against Sidon’s broad chest. The intense ripple that shook the Zora Prince’s significantly larger body sent him into a tailspin of delight. Smiling broadly, he abruptly pushed upwards, catching Sidon off guard. Golden eyes widened in surprise then crinkled as Sidon let out a bubbling laugh. Falling over onto his back, he dragged Link up onto his chest. Their skin smoothed together, creating a warmth, a friction that was addictive. 

“Are you alright, my pearl?” Sidon murmured, brushing sweaty hair away from Link’s forehead, “Your face is awfully red!”

Link nodded vigorously, ignoring how fast and erratic his breathing was; how rapidly his heart was beating (too fast, it felt like it was skipping every other beat!); how hotly his body was burning, as though he had suddenly come down with a severe fever; how he was so dizzy, the room was dangerously lurching. He couldn’t pay attention to any of that! He wanted…he wanted to be touched even more! He wanted Sidon to touch him, kiss him all over! It…it had been so long since anyone had touched him. He hadn’t realized how desperately he had been carving such contact. His body was screaming out for it! No way he could stop, no way he could slow down! He wanted to be touched, he wanted to touch! He…he wanted to go all the way with Sidon! Shakily pushing up so he was sitting on Sidon’s stomach, a lazy, dazed smile spread across his sweaty, scalding hot face, he reached behind him, letting his hand slip between Sidon’s broad, powerful thighs. 

“Link-!” Sidon gasped sharply, his hips bucking when Link’s rough, calloused palm pressed firmly to his crotch, where he was a little startled to find that the texture there had changed completely. Instead of being smooth like the rest of Sidon, this area was rippling slightly. Confused, Link turned to look over his shoulder to stare down at Sidon’s crotch. He actually didn’t know that much about Zora anatomy. Needless to say, he got the feeling that he was in for quite the surprise. Sticky wetness clung to his hand. As he playfully stroked and rubbed the stretch of skin, drinking all of the gorgeous sounds pouring out of his beautiful Zora Prince, wishing that he had two sets of eyes so he could watch what happened with Sidon’s crotch area and see all of the amazing expressions he was making. He couldn’t rip his eyes away from where his hand was stimulating that intriguing strip of Sidon. The ripples became more apparent then, with a choking grunt from Sidon, they split apart, allowing two long, thick, bright pink cocks to spring out. The spongy heads banged against the palm of his hand, driving it away. Mouth falling open, Link stared, flabbergasted. 

“I’m sorry-!” Sidon panted, “I should have told you! Zora anatomy is, obvious, very different but I didn’t even think of it! I-“

Link didn’t hear him. All of his attention was hyper focused on those two lengths. His mouth began to water. A intense bolt of dazzling heat roared up his spine, slamming into his mind with such vicious force, he nearly passed out. Swallowing hard, he turned around so he was facing them fully. He reached out then hesitated, glancing over his shoulder. A sharp pang of dizziness nearly sent him tumbling over. The way Sidon was looking at him…the deep hue of blue dyeing his normally pale cheeks, the shamelessly wanting heat burning in those bright golden eyes, the slight part of his smooth lips, revealing two lines of tantalizing sharp teeth…he wondered what it would feel like to be bitten by then and in that moment, wanted nothing more than to find out. 

Twisting back around slightly, he signed (for the first time in a very long time, not hating the tremble plaguing his hands), ‘Can I?’ 

A deep red tongue flickered out to run over Sidon’s lips. Link hungrily followed the movement with his eyes. How would it feel to have that tongue caressing his body? His insides? He wanted to know! He wanted to know so badly! An impatient twitch dominated his limbs. The longer he held off from indulging more in being touched, the less control he had over himself. More…more, more, he just wanted more! If they kept delaying this, he didn’t know what would happen. He…he’d never felt like this before! The slightest brush of Sidon’s skin against him was driving him crazy! It was almost terrifying but any fear he might’ve felt at the bizarre reaction he was having was utterly drowned out by deranged want. 

“Of course.” Sidon offered a trembling smile. “They’re all yours, little pearl. Just as I am.”

Somehow managing to flush even hotter, a weird reverb of ecstatic electricity humming through his head, Link sputtered. Quickly looking away, feeling like the tips of his ears might spontaneously combust when he heard Sidon chuckle warmly, one of his large hands landing on the small of his back, sliding up to follow the line of his spine. There was a shift of movement behind him, followed by that long, hot tongue pressing to his skin. Link couldn’t hold back a gasp. Was it supposed to feel this good? He had no point of reference. The last time he had been touched – not like this, no one had ever touched him like this, so close, so intimate – had been well over 100 years ago. Even before he had fallen into his deep, restorative sleep, no one had touched him, held him, kissed him. He was entirely separate – his body growing increasingly unaccustomed to the incredible sensation of just being touched. It was like in that time, his nerves had grown dull and dormant but with one touch from Sidon, they roared back to life, going into overdrive, causing his skin to become ultra-sensitive. 

Just being touched by him…it was unraveling him in a way that he had never experienced before. 

His cock twitched, sending a splatter of precum across Sidon’s lower belly. It gleamed on his bright white skin. Having been given permission, he wasted no time – reaching forward to snugly wrap his hands around one of those thick lengths. A sharp jerk of Sidon’s hips and an even sharper cry was his reward for being so bold. Breathing heavily, sweat rolling in heavy, fat droplets into his eyes, making them sting, Link stared at the pulsating length held captive in his hand. His mind was completely blank. Instinct had taken control and it wanted one thing only. Loud buzzing filled up his ears, as though someone was dangling a bee’s nest directly beside his head. Swallowing with considerable difficultly, Link slid forward. Distantly, he heard Sidon saying something but the roar of blood in his ears was too loud to make anything out. Climbing over those incredible lengths, Link scooted back until his butt was pressed right up to him. The absolutely divine shuddery gasp that Sidon let out when the plush lobes of his ass came into contact with his cock sent bomb-level loud shrieks pounding through his head. 

If he had been more of sound mind, he would’ve hesitated, but the logical thinking Link was on vacation, driven away by the immense ecstasy. Panting erratically, his eyes stretched open wide, mouth hanging open, Link raised his hips. He ended up needing to go a long way to get to the tips of Sidon’s cocks. Excitement thundered through his veins. Large, hot hands landed on his waist, stopping him. Jerking a little in surprise, Link’s head whipped around to look down curiously at Sidon. To his immense satisfaction, Sidon looked about as ready to lose control as he felt. His golden eyes were heavy lidded. The blue stain in his cheeks had darkened to an even more significant contrast to the bright red and white. Every breath was pushed out in a hard gasp, his chest heaving from the force. Link was sure that if he were to place his hand on the center of Sidon’s chest, he wouldn’t feel any beats – rather, it would be a near endless vibration as Sidon’s heart beat out of control. 

“Take it slow.” Sidon breathed, his voice low and husky. A stark difference from how he usually spoke. Link wanted nothing more than to hear his name said in that appeasing tone. “I’m…I’m very big in comparison to you. We’ve got all the time in the world so don’t rush, okay?”

Link heard what he said, considered it for a moment then realized, with a bit of a sour pout (one that made Sidon chuckle softly, reaching up with one hand to brush sweaty locks out of his face) that Sidon was right. He…he was losing control of himself. Normally, something like that would be terrifying for him but just then, it felt…good…right, even, as though this was something he had been waiting to do for so long: letting go of himself, letting himself tumble down into a tidal wave of pleasure so that it could entirely consume him, pushing away the thoughts of how lost he felt, how alone he was, and how everything was just too much for him to handle sometimes. Giving his head a slight shake in an attempt to clear up some of the fog clinging stubbornly to his mind, Link sucked in a deep breath, offered a weak smile and nodded. Take it slow…okay, he could go that, he could definitely do that, he…he just needed to…go…slow.

Reaching behind him, Link once more wrapped his fingers around one of Sidon’s cocks, earning himself another pronounced shudder. He led the spongy head to his twitching, quivering, begging to be filled already hole. The moment that smooth, wet skin made contact with the senisitive ridges of his opening, he nearly flew into a rapturous hysteria. It was only Sidon murmuring “slow, slowly, Link, slow…” that kept him from flying off the hinge. Holding his breath – even though that felt the exact wrong thing to do – Link gave himself a couple of moments to try to get his heartrate to slow down a bit from the repeated suicidal slam against his ribs. That proved to be a fruitless endeavor, planting a seed of doubt that he’d actually be able to handle this. Roughly shoving it aside – nothing was going to get in the way of this – Link pressed his lips together firmly, slowly lowering himself, letting gravity take over to get that huge length inside him. The head pushed insistently against his hole. For one brief, terrifying moment, he was certain that it wasn’t going to fit then with a slight wiggle of his hips, the head slipped inside. 

Sidon moaned loudly, his significantly larger body trembling. A harsh jolt wracked Link’s body. Every muscle, from the tips of his toes to the nape of his neck, went rigid. Large hands curled tightly around his hips. Sharp nails dug into his skin. From behind him, he could hear how heavily Sidon was breathing. Inside-! Sidon…he was inside-! There was no pain, no discomfort, even though the head alone was stretching him wide open. Instead, the only thing he felt was an endless blast of screaming, giddy ecstasy. It blew away everything else – his caution, his reason, his control. All of it was lost underneath the magnificent sensation of Sidon being inside of him. The thought of going slow was nowhere to be found. Even if it still had been hanging around, it wasn’t like he had the capability of listening to it anymore. 

Throwing his head back, sweat soaked hair flying everywhere, Link slammed down with every ounce of strength he had, completely impaling himself on Sidon’s massive cock. A shrill of pleasure rushed up from the base of his belly, quickly overloading the expanse of nerves. Mouth hanging open, though no sounds were coming out – the pleasure had a chokehold on his vocal chords, rendering him even more mute than usual – Link clumsily got his balance by bracing his hands on Sidon’s trembling thighs and began to rapidly bounce up and down, never allowing that amazing length to slide too far out of him. Good didn’t even come close to describing how it felt. He didn’t have an extensive enough vocabulary to accurately define just how fucking amazing the sensation of having his insides so thoroughly stuffed by Sidon’s cock was. He was so big-! With every hard slam of his hips, the bulbous head slammed against the underside of his belly. His hole was being stretched far beyond its virgin limits and it was taking every inch with a squeal of delight. Strong, prominent veins scraped across his spasming insides, adding an extra stimulation that was half maddening, half addicting. 

“Link, wait, stop-!” Sidon panted raggedly, though the hands that grabbed hold of him did so weakly, barely exerting enough strength to slow down his momentum. Sharp nails scraped against his flesh. Sidon put up the barest minimum effort before his hips began to buck slightly to meet his thrusts. His other cock slid between the plush lobes of his ass, twitching and pulsing against his skin. 

The words filled Link’s ears but there wasn’t enough sense left in his head to register them. Good, good, everything felt so good! Sidon’s cock, his hands, his skin, his warmth, his scent-! Sidon, just Sidon! Sidon felt so good! More…more, more, more, more! Finally finding his voice, Link wailed loudly, distantly aware of how lewd his voice sounded but not caring one inch. Precum poured in a steady stream out of his cock, dribbling down onto the mussed blanket underneath them. Intense, boiling hot pressure pressed against the base of his balls. It felt like he was going to pee at any moment. Something was coming…he couldn’t hang on any longer! The motion of his hips became jerky, jagged. White burned in the corners of his vision. Sidon was a mess of moans and grunts from behind him. Clenching his teeth together, his eyes squeezing shut, Link pushed out a choked wail. One more hard slam of his hips and he was cumming – stars exploding in the dark behind his closed eyes. The pleasure was so strong, it kicked his soul straight out his body for a few moments, leaving him flopping uselessly as he continued to fuck himself on Sidon’s cock. Thick strings of white sprung out of his cock, hurling themselves down the bed. 

“Link-!” Sidon choked out, his broad hips straining up off the bed. Inside, his already massive length swelled up even bigger, stretching him open further. There was a pulse then a flood of thick, scalding hot fluid was pouring into him. Despite having just cum, that heat pouring into his belly immediately jumpstarted orgasm number two, sending him careening down into a spiral of pleasure once more. Howling loudly, his vision a blur of colors and tears, Link could no longer take not being take not being able to see Sidon’s face. Spinning around with grace that managed to shock him, even in his stupor, Link found the effort more than worth it when he caught sight of hazy eyes, burning with a near deranged want, sharp teeth peeking through parted lips and a dazed, gorgeous expression that he realized, with triumphant, he was the only one who would get to see. 

“Wait-“ Sidon gasped but Link defiantly reached down to yank him up into a hard kiss. Shoving his tongue between those sharp teeth, he shivered happily at the delicious taste that greeted him. It didn’t matter how many times he kissed his gorgeous Zora Prince, he could never get enough of his taste. Letting out a shaky sigh, Sidon pushed back into the kiss, one large hand cupping the back of Link’s head. 

‘More…’ Link signed, pulling back to look up into those bright golden eyes, ‘Please, Sidon! More…more-! I want more-!’

Sidon looked conflicted for a moment. Link could practically see an internal battle waging inside his mind – do what they should probably be doing and slow this way down or give into what Link wanted and fuck him until he couldn’t walk in the morning. He wasn’t given any time to make his case. A decision was made right away. 

Tugging Link even closer, his large hand sliding down from the back of his head to his butt, where it shamelessly groped one plush, sweaty cheek, wrenching a harsh gasp out of him, Sidon murmured, “You test my control more than anyone or anything. Do you have any idea what you’re asking for?”

Did Sidon really think he had the mental ability right now to have this kind of discussion? Jolting up to capture those lips once more, Link rolled his hips, grinding that still hard length against his insides. That seemed to be answer enough for Sidon. Shivering, an even brighter spark of heat igniting in his golden eyes, Sidon abruptly pushed him down onto the bed. Sliding his hands underneath Link’s knees, he pushed his legs up until his thighs were flushed to his chest. Practically hyperventilating with excitement, Link squealed loudly when Sidon began to move, roughly pounding into him with a strength, a power he couldn’t create on his own. Being fucked by Sidon was leagues better than fucking himself on Sidon’s cock. The collision of their bodies, the way Sidon’s flushed face hovered over his, the lewd sounds of his hole being messed up, combined with both of their frenzied breathing and…best of all, better than anything else, Sidon’s large hands roaming over his body, touching, caressing, fondling every inch of him until there wasn’t a single spot that hadn’t experienced the divine sensation of that warmth. 

It was heaven, in every sense of the world. He came until there was nothing left in his cock then kept right on cumming, the orgasms burning as they rippled through his body. By the time Sidon had exhausted both of his cocks, alternating between the two so they both had a turn inside him, Link’s stomach was bulging out from all of the Zora seed stuffed inside of him. Giggling stupidly, he dizzily poked his extended stomach, getting an intense blast of satisfaction over his body actually being remade in a way by Sidon. Sadly, the moment Sidon pulled out his now soft cock, all of the jizz came pouring out. His stomach deflated by to its original shape, leaving him pouting like a little kid. Even though he could barely keep his eyes open, he still wanted more. Weakly reaching out to Sidon, he hummed happily when those muscular arms wound around him, squeezing him tightly to his broad chest. 

Brushing his fingers through Link’s sweaty hair, Sidon murmured, “You alright, my little pearl?”

Link only had the strength to hum in affirmation. Alright? It was a cliché but he was better than alright. He couldn’t honestly remember the last time he felt this good. Exhausted, sweaty, sticky, a little achy but also incredible, wonderfully, amazingly good. 

“I did tell you to wait.” Sidon admonished him gently. “You’re lucky that it all went so smoothly. I could have really hurt you! Next time, please be more conscious of your own body. We need to take this more slowly to make sure nothing happens.”

He waved one hand dismissively, not really caring about what could have been. What had happened was it feeling beyond incredible – far better than he ever could have imagined! Though, he could understand Sidon’s concern. Next time, he would have to be more careful. Raising his head with considerable difficultly, he signed, ‘Can we do it again?’

“Right now?! Link, I-“

Link shook his head, smiling slightly. Not even he was stupid enough to try again now, despite really wanting to, ‘No, later.’

Sighing in relief, Sidon nodded. He remained quiet for a moment, studying Link’s face then brushed the backs of his fingers along the curve of his cheek. Link’s eyes fluttered closed. Leaning into the touch, a peaceful breath sliding out of his nose, he covered the back of Sidon’s hand with his own. Tomorrow, he would have to start thinking about leaving the Domain. Divine Beast Naboris still needed to be calmed, shrines in Goron City needed to be completed and there was also that every pesky Calamity constantly hanging over his head. For right now, though, he wasn’t going to move an inch. Smooth lips pressed to his forehead in a sweet, gentle kiss. Opening his eyes with considerable difficultly, Link tilted his head back slightly to capture those lips in a much firmer, stronger kiss. A warm chuckle filled his ears, making his heart leap. 

“I’ve created a monster.” Sidon murmured playfully, kissing the corner of his mouth.

‘No,’ Link signed, a mischievous light dancing in his eyes, ‘you’ve just made this monster even worse.’ 

Sidon snorted. With another sigh, he gathered Link up into his arms and pushed up off the bed. A tremor of heat rolled up from the base of his belly at the sight of all of Sidon’s cum spread out across the blankets. Following it was a twinge of emptiness, desperately gnawing at the edges of his mind, begging to be filled up once again. Well, perhaps, Sidon was right. Maybe he really had created a needy, wanting monster who was never going to be satisfied with anyone else but that was a thought best kept to himself for now.


End file.
